(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An electrophotographic image formation involves forming an electrostatic latent image on a surface of a photoreceptor by charging and exposing, forming a toner image by developing the electrostatic latent image with a charged toner, transferring the toner image onto a recording medium such as a paper sheet, and fixing the toner image onto the recording medium. An image forming apparatus used for image forming is equipped with a conductive member that serves as a charging unit or a transfer unit.